Only Her
by larasgee
Summary: Shiho Miyano decided to leave him —to leave Shinichi Kudou.


**Only Her**

**Detective Conan****Aoyama Gosho**

**.**

**HAJIMEMASHOU**

**.**

**.**

"Shinichi... I must go." A brown-haired woman smiled at him. She faced her, eye to eye, to make sure that she was not lying. And he got the fact, she never told a lie. She never did, even once. He was the one who did that the most. He was the one who liked to tell a lie.

_Even though he knew that he was wrong._

"Please don't...go." He grabbed her hand, tried to stop her from leaving. She was important —to him. Shiho Miyano was a really important person to him.

_Even though he'd already had someone, even though he'd already had Ran._

"Don't make everything harder, Kudou-kun. You are Shinichi, a famous detective and I am _one of them. _I was the one who made you..._suffer _like this." She smiled again, —she always smiled at him, even she was angry, even she was mad, she always smiled.

That's why she was special —to him, at least.

"I didn't blame...you. I am glad to know you." He forced his face to smile, and for the first time it felt so hard to smile. He was shocked because hearing she would leave, she would go, far away.

Far away.

Shiho just smiled to him and turned her beautiful face away. Without any single words, Shiho took a step farther from him. Shiho really did her words, she left. She reached the door and opened it without hesitation.

Shiho Miyano decided to leave him —to leave Shinichi Kudou.

.

.

A raven-haired guy snapped from his sleep. Sweats dropped from his forehead, his breathe were getting faster and faster. Shinichi sighed and put his hand to his head.

"It was just a dream, eh? She won't leave me. She won't." He talked to himself. He sighed and chuckled a little. It was still at midnight, but he was sure that he won't have any sleep after this.

After that freaky dream.

Since a year ago, Shinichi had already returned to his original body —not as a seven-year-old student anymore but as a famous detective. Thanks to Ai Haibara —his brilliant _girlfriend_— because she was the one who made that antidote.

And since a month ago, Shinichi and Shiho became a couple. Shinichi did tell Ran about this, and he was lucky that he was still alive. Ran would kill him in one accurate punch. She was really good at martial arts.

Because a month ago, the Black Organization members were captured by the CIA. It made Shiho free. Free to spend her life —free to do anything.

Shiho was different with Ran. She was no talk-active person. She liked eating porridge. She was anti-social, and awkward. She was a really straight person, she liked to talk direct to the point, and like to be alone —now because she had a boyfriend, she spend sometimes with his boy— and she liked cats, and sea too. But sometimes, she could spend her whole day in her library —or his laboratory.

She was a genius, after all. But it's not the reason why Shinichi fell with her.

It was because her eyes, her voice, her smile, her face, her _everything, _thatmade his heartbeat got faster and faster.

Because of those simple reasons.

.

.

_**Her eyes.**_

_**Her sharp eyes, her glossy eyes, her narrowed eyes, her widened eyes, her eyes. Everything, EVERYTHING!**_

"Shinichi Why are you staring...at me?" A brunette girl asked slowly. Shinichi blinked and smiled, "I like seeing your face. You don't like it?" Shinichi asked back. Shiho flushed when she heard his answer and shook her head.

"It's nothing after all, but I can't concentrate with my work if you keep staring like that." Shiho answered shyly. Shinichi caressed his girl's hair and chuckled.

"Do you want me to leave you?" Shinichi asked —not serious of course. Shiho smiled and shook her head for the second time. She knew that his boyfriend only joking and not serious. Shiho lowered her head and continued her work.

_**Her voice**_

_**It was one of the best parts. When she whispered, she laughed, she yelled, she chuckled, she talked to me, she called me, and said my name. She always succeeded to embrace me. She always did it without realizing it.**_

"Do you need any help?" Shinichi asked her. Shiho stopped her hands writing, lifted her head and answered directly, "No. It's easy anyway. And it's not about something like code or dying message so it's not your stuff."

Shinichi laughed when he heard her answer. "Easy? Really? Let me take a look first." Shinichi brought his face close to hers, made Shiho stopped his works and asked desperately, "Oh my. Kudou, can you stop disturbing me a moment? I can't even finish it if you always do that to me."

Shinichi smiled and nodded his head. "Okay, I am sorry. Please continue your works."

Shiho sighed and closed her books. Shinichi raised his brows and asked, "Why don't you continue your works?"

_**Her smile.**_

_**She was a goddess. Her smile was one of the best that Shinichi had ever seen. Her gorgeous smile, her small pink lips that curved everytime she smiled, made her beautiful face got even more beautiful.**_

"It can't be helped since you'll bother me with another trick. Well, I'll continue it later. Let's spend times together." Shiho smiled warmly —it's kinda seldom to see her smile like that so Shinichi was a bit surprise. Shinichi nodded and asked.

"What do you want us to do now?"

Shiho silenced a moment to think and answered it, "Let's have a meal. I haven't had my breakfast."

Shinichi glared at her and asked with a strange tone, "You haven't had your breakfast? How could you—! Let's eat now." Shinichi pulled Shiho's arms and went to the kitchen. Professor Agassa wasn't at home so there was no one there except Shinichi and Shiho.

"What do you want to eat? I'll be a cook this time." Shinichi asked.

_**Her face.**_

_**Her beautiful-charming-lovely face always succeeded to make me want to kiss her all the time. Always succeeded to make me want to caress her cheek all the time. Her really-perfect-gorgeous face made me want to say "You're Beautiful" all the time.**_

__"You...can cook?" Shiho asked Shinichi with a strange look. She was shocked —no doubt. Shiho knew Shinichi since 3 years ago and Shiho never saw him cook before. Shinichi chuckled because seeing Shiho's look like that.

"What's with your face? You don't believe that I can cook? What do you want to eat, Shiho?" Shinichi asked her.

Shiho blinked her eyes for a second and smiled warmly, "I'll like to eat anything that you cook. So, it's up to you." Shinichi's face got a little crimson, because hearing that answer. Shiho wasn't a romantic person so it was seldom to hear she said anything like _that._

"Since you really like porridge, how about we cook porridge?"

"It'd be perfect, Shin." Shiho smiled and gave Shinichi a really adorable expression.

_**Her**__**everything**_**.**

_**I don't care if she had many bad sides, because she had a good one. Because I really love her just the way she was. For me, she was unbelievable perfect. **_

"So, how was it?" Shinichi smiled at her. Shiho nodded and smiled back. She just finished her meal, and unbelievably it was delicious.

"It was delicious, honestly. Since when you can cook, Shin?" Shinichi grinned and shook his head, "I am a genius cook. So I don't have to learn." Hearing that kinda answer made Shiho chuckled and gave him a short kiss in his cheek. Shinichi's face became more crimson and he blinked his eyes.

"What was...that for?" Shinichi asked.

Shiho shook her head and answered shyly, "It was thanks to you. Because you've cooked a meal for me. I'll cook for you later, I promise."

Shinichi caressed her face and smiled, "It was nothing. But I'll ask your promise later. Okay, I must go now. I've promised to dad and mom that I will help them to tidy the house. I'll call you tonight, see you then?"

"Hmh, see you." Shiho waved her hands and Shinichi waved back.

_**Only Her.**_

Shinichi stopped his step. He turned around and faced Shiho. "Ehm, Shiho? I wonder if...I can have another kiss."

Shiho blushed and blinked her eyes. Shinichi didn't move an inch from his spot. Shiho smiled and took a step closer to him. After they were really close, Shiho put her both hands around Shinichi's neck.

"If you really want it that bad, you can ask me, and I'll kiss you all the time." A smirk came from that beautiful face. It made Shinichi shocked for a moment —but he understood the situation. He put his hand behind her head and added a little pressure to close the gap between their lips with a passionate kiss.

Shinichi stopped the kiss for a moment because they really needed oxygen. They both chuckled and Shinichi smiled warmly to his girl and whispered, "Shiho, _I love you."_

"So am I." Shiho smiled and continued the kiss.

**END**

**.**

A/N: thank you for reading this awkward-crap one-shot story. Firstly, I want to say sorry if my grammars truly are **bad** because English is not my native language. And, it's the first time I wrote about this awesome fandom —DETECTIVE CONAN— so forgive me if it's bad. I've tried my best. Okaaay, thank you for reading: 3


End file.
